


[Podfic] Herein a Blossom Lies

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But Softer Now, Crowley is Human (?), Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: He couldn't explain it, just like he couldn't explain the intensity of all his reactions to Aziraphale, couldn't explain the pull he felt, like gravity, like grace, like words on the tip of his tongue, like a memory that wouldn't quite come into focus.AU, series. Aziraphale comes back. Crowley tries not to go too fast. And not to think too hard about his dreams...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500101
Comments: 31
Kudos: 50
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Herein a Blossom Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Herein a Blossom Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416307) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 

**Author's Note:**

> The angst has dialled back considerably from [Like a Sunless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301274) in this next instalment. Beautiful as always as modern Crowley is finding his place in Aziraphale's life and what it all means to him. Very sweet, tender, at times aching, but worth it!


End file.
